justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Old Town Road (Remix)
|artist = ft. |tvfilm = |year = 2019 |difficulty = Easy (Classic)https://prnt.sc/ozcnw6 Easy (Line Dance Version) |effort = Low (Classic)File:Old_Town_Road_Effort_Proof.png Low (Line Dance Version) |nogm = 1 (Classic) |dg = (Classic) / / (Line Dance Version) |alt = Line Dance Version |mode = Solo (Classic) Trio (Line Dance Version) |pc = Classic to (Bar) |gc = Classic to |lc = Classic |pictos = 121 (Classic) |alt = Line Dance Version |dura = 2:37 |nowc = OldTownRoad OldTownRoadALT (Line Dance Version) |choreo = Classic Cain Kitsais |perf = Classic Julien Durandhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UJgnO9OAtoQ |from = EP }}"Old Town Road (Remix)" by featuring is featured on . Appearance of the Dancer Classic The dancer is a man with a black beard. He wears a black cowboy hat with a yellow trim, a pair of aviator sunglasses, a red, caped blazer with orange lines, an aqua blue polo shirt, an orange vest with a yellow chain hanging out of a pocket, a pair of black pants with holes in the knees and left thigh, a gold studded belt, and a pair of aqua blue cowboy boots with yellow embellishments. During Billy Ray Cyrus's verse, his blazer and vest change to dark sky blue, and gives off a yellow outline. Line Dance Version 'P1' 'P2' 'P3' Background Classic The background takes place in a desert. Between verses and choruses, it switches between day and night. Orange silhouettes of wild western architecture, including saloons and a windmill, and the coaches of Wild Wild West are shown in partial opacity. During the second chorus, the ground and sky are red. Line Dance Version Gold Moves Classic There is 1 Gold Move in this routine: Gold Move: Spin your body up to your torso. Oldtownroad gm 1.png|Gold Move oldtownroad jd2020 gm1 gamescom.gif|Gold Move in-game Line Dance Version 1 Gold Move has been revealed for this routine: Gold Move: Oldtownroadalt gm 1.png|Gold Move Trivia *'' '' is the twelfth official remix in the series. *" ", "boobies", "booty", "bras", and " " are censored. *The pictograms have default colors in promotional images. *The coaches from the Line Dance version appear in the background of the classic routine as silhouettes. *The coach from the original routine appears in the Celebration trailer. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kzx5BdEgzxk Gallery Game Files Oldtownroad cover generic.png|''Old Town Road (Remix)'' Oldtownroadalt cover generic.png|''Old Town Road (Remix)'' (Line Dance Version) Oldtownroad cover albumcoach.png| album coach Oldtownroadalt cover albumcoach.png| album coach (Line Dance Version) OldTownRoad 1318.png|Avatar (Classic) Oldtownroad gold ava.png|Golden avatar OldTownRoadALT 1330.png|P1 s avatar (Line Dance Version) OldTownRoadALT 1331.png|P2 s avatar (Line Dance Version) OldTownRoadALT 1332.png|P3 s avatar (Line Dance Version) Oldtownroadalt p3 gold ava.png|P3 s golden avatar (Line Dance Version) Promotional Images oldtownroad teaser instagram.jpg|Instagram teaserhttps://www.instagram.com/p/B1XI2fSj3dG/ oldtownroad teaser twitter.jpeg|Twitter teaserhttps://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1163571344451231744 Oldtownroad twitter teaser 2.gif|Gameplay teaserhttps://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1165383280717418498 oldtownroad promo coach.png|Promotional coach Oldtownroad promo gameplay 1 8thgen.png|Promotional gameplay (8th-gen) Oldtownroad promo gameplay 1 wii.png|Promotional gameplay (Wii) 1570643805059.jpg|The square in a promotional image from Amazon Others Oldtownroad thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK - Classic) Oldtownroadalt thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK - Line Dance Version) Oldtownroad thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US - Classic) Oldtownroadalt thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US - Line Dance Version) Videos Official Music Video Lil Nas X - Old Town Road (Official Movie) ft. Billy Ray Cyrus Teaser Old Town Road (Remix) - Gameplay Teaser (US) Old Town Road (Remix) - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Old Town Road (Remix) (Line Dance Version) - Gameplay Teaser (US) Old Town Road (Remix) (Line Dance Version) - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Just Dance 2020 - Old Town Road (Remix) Gamescom Gameplay References Site Navigation Category:Citations needed Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Country Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Trios Category:Mixed Gender Trios Category:Easy Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2020 Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2020 Category:Julien Durand Category:Clean versions Category:Remixes